New Mew Spells Trouble
by Wormmon456
Summary: When a new Mew Mew joins the gang, Kisshu decides its time to destroy the Mews once and for all.


_**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Kisshu and Ichigo would be together by the end of the show, and Kisshu wouldn't have died! Even though he comes back... Anyways, I do own **__**Momoko**__** and anybody else not from the original series. I also just found out that Ichigo means 'Strawberry' in Japanese! I never knew that!**_

_**Momoko **__** = Peach child**_

_**Mei = the youngest of sisters; beautiful; plum **_

It was a quiet day in Cafe Mew Mew. Ichigo Momomiya was out on a date with Masaya Aoyama. Mint Aizawa was busy at her family's mansion, with a party the other Mews werent invited to. Zakuro Fujiwara had a fashion show to put on, and Lettuce Midorikawa had volunteered to help her with it. Pudding Fong was showing off her athletic skills in the park for the people of Tokyo.

Keiichiró Akasaka and Ryó Shirogane were at the back of the Cafe discussing the data they just found. "Could it be another Mew Mew?" Keiichiró asked. "It's unlikely..." Ryó replied. "We should call the girls in for this." Keiichiró advised. Ryó nodded, and Keiichiró sent Masha off to find them.

When the girls were all at the cafe, Keiichiró told them what they had discovered. "We found an energy reading. It might be the enemy, or it might be a Mew Mew. We want you five to go check it out." The girls agreed and they left to search.

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, Momoko Kurosawa had just transformed again. Momoko didn't get scared by it anymore, she thought it was the coolest thing to ever happen to her. She ran down the street, getting stares for her tail and ears but not caring, and reached her home quicker than if she'd ran untransformed. She grinned, and changed back to normal before opening the door. "I'm home, Mom!" She called. "Momoko! Momoko!" Her youngest sister Mei ran over. "Hey, Mei." Momoko laughed, picking the toddler up and walking into the kitchen, where she could smell her mom's cakes cooking. "Your home just in time for some cake, Momoko." Her mom smiled from behind a counter.

The girls had narrowed down their search. The alien or Mew Mew had to be in the block of houses just behind the park Ichigo and Aoyama loved. They got to the houses, and felt energy coming from one of them. The source of the energy was a girl about sixteen years old, with long black hair down to her mid-waist, that was dyed pink at the tips. The girl glanced their way, brown eyes tinged with a hint of worry but mostly confusion. She was wearing a short black dress.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked them, coming to the gate. "What's your name?" Ichigo asked her. "Momoko. Momoko Kurosawa." Momoko replied. "I'm Ichigo. These are my friends. Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding." Ichigo introduced the team. "What do you want?" Momoko asked. "We need you to come to Cafe Mew Mew with us." Ichigo told the girl. Momoko sighed. "Alright."

The girls led Momoko into the Cafe and Keiichiró came over. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, Miss...?" He smiled. "Momoko. Momoko Kurosawa." She introduced herself. "Miss Kurosawa. I have something to tell you, it may seem impossible." Keiichiró stated. "I already know I can transform into some kind of creature." Momoko said before he could continue. "You do?" Keiichiró asked. "Yes. Watch." Momoko took off her necklace, which had her pendant attached, and kissed the pendant. As the girls and Keiichiró watched, a tiger's tail began to grow as did tiger ears, and suddenly Momoko stood there, with a orange dress that was like the girls had when they were transformed and a tigers tail and ears showed she was merged with the DNA of a Siberian Tiger.

"Impressive." Keiichiró smiled. "I know. This is amazing!" Momoko grinned. Keiichiró went on to explain to Momoko exactly what the Mew Mews did, and he told her that she was now a Mew Mew, as she could transform. Momoko smiled at the other girls. "Okay." The others smiled back and Keiichiró handed her a dress similar to the other girls serving dresses, except Momoko's was orange. "Um... Thanks." Momoko took the dress and went to change into it.

When she came back, she was surprised to see an alien boy talking to Ichigo and the others. "Who are you?" She asked. "That's Kisshu. He's the enemy." Ichigo told her. "And who is this?" Kisshu asked Ichigo. "I'm Momoko. And your going down!" Momoko cried. She grabbed her pendant and kissed it. "Mew Mew Peach. METAMORPHO-SIS!" Momoko transformed.

Kisshu was surprised. "A new Mew Mew?" He then smiled. "No matter." Kisshu teleported away, and Momoko looked at the others. "Where did he go?" She asked. "He'll have gone back to their ship. Don't worry, he'll be back. He's probably getting his brothers Pai and Tarato." Lettuce told her.

Suddenly, they heard a crash from the basement and ran to investigate.


End file.
